


The Killjoys Vs. The Youngbloods

by fvnwithgvns



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Youngblood Chronicles, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Killjoys vs. Youngbloods, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvnwithgvns/pseuds/fvnwithgvns
Summary: Another Wattpad find. I might make this a thing. Maybe not.





	The Killjoys Vs. The Youngbloods

Mikey Way never wanted to be a Killjoy.

 

He didn't want to be Kobra Kid, the hard and unemotional fighter. He wanted to be Mikey, the boy who loved playing bass and reading comics.

 

But that boy was dead. And Kobra had to forget about him.

 

After all, he had a job to do. Ghoul had spotted some Youngbloods earlier that day, and he knew he had to tell their leader.

 

"Hey, Party? We've got Youngbloods moving in on our territory, about 2 miles back."

 

Party Poison looked up, running a hand through his red hair. "How many?"

 

"Ghoul said there's about 4 right now, but there might be more coming."

 

"We raid them tonight. Soon as the sun's down. Go get the others, we need a plan."

 

Kobra nodded. He knew Killjoys and Youngbloods were pretty much mortal enemies, but he still felt bad every time they raided a camp. After all, weren't the Youngbloods just trying to survive, too?

 

***

 

Ghoul was right. There were only 4 Youngbloods.

 

"A completely level playing field," Kobra muttered to himself. "It's not wrong, we both have an equal chance."

 

Jet Star made a shushing motion towards him, giving a stern look as if to say, "Do you want to get noticed?"

 

Of course he didn't. Youngbloods were ruthless, half the time more so than BL/ind. He didn't even want to begin to imagine what would happen if they were caught.

 

As soon as the men had gone inside their tents, Party tapped twice in the dirt, signaling the others to move in. "Grab anything you can. Food, weapons, tools, that sort of thing. You know the drill." he whispered.

 

Kobra pushed down his feelings of guilt and scoped out the camp. He went in first, being the quietest out of the four of them. He looked around, taking in his surroundings.

 

_ Food over there. No tools. A ray gun there. Someone's boots, but they're probably too close to the tent, we'd be heard. _

 

Kobra motioned the others over. It was safe enough that they could get some food and the gun, both would be helpful.

 

The other Killjoys began grabbing as much as they could carry, Party gesturing at Kid to do the same. He decided screw it, he could get the boots, too. His were almost worn out and they looked about his size.

 

Bad move on his part.

 

As soon as he went to pick them up, he heard a voice. "Pete. I think I heard something."

 

_ Shit. _

 

"Go, now!" Party whispered.

 

They took off as fast as they could. Kobra was running faster than he'd ever run in his life, as fast as his legs could carry him.

 

He was too slow.

 

"Stop or I'll shoot!" he heard someone yell.

 

_ Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. _

 

Kobra dropped what he was holding, slowly turning around. He couldn't see the others. He had no idea where they went. And he didn't have his gun.

 

This was just great.

 

Fear racked through his body as he looked at the man holding the gun. He was a Youngblood, obviously, and he was pissed. "Drop any weapons you might have and come over here. Try anything and you're dead," the man snarled.

 

"I-I don't have any weapons."

 

"Then come here. Hands up."

 

Kobra inched forward slowly, his breathing shallow.

 

The man grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him back towards the camp, gun still pointed.

 

"I got one of them!" he yelled.

 

"Great." another Youngblood came out. "The other three got away. Bring him here, I'll deal with it."

 

The man shoved Kobra in the direction of the other Youngblood, obviously some sort of leader. He made a big show of shoving Kobra to the ground and tying his wrists together.

 

“Don’t go easy on him,” the other man said and walked out. 

 

***

 

"I'm not going to hurt you."

 

That was the first thing he had said to Kobra.

 

"Here. I promise." he kicked his gun away.

 

"What's your name?"

 

"Like I'll tell you.” Kobra spat out. "You've basically kidnapped me. Plus, aren't we supposed to be mortal enemies?"

 

"I don't believe in all that crap. I'm sorry about Benzedrine, he's just trying to look out for us. We've had some bad experiences with Killjoys in the past."

 

"That doesn't mean we're all like that. We're just trying to survive. And I'm just taking orders."

 

"I know. I'm not mad. I'm Sandman, but you can call me Pete. Pete Wentz."

 

"Kobra Kid."

 

Pete raised an eyebrow.

 

"Mikey."

 

"Well, it's great to meet you, Mikey." Pete smiled.

 

"Can’t say I can say the same, seeing as I’m currently your hostage.”

 

“About that.” Pete started to pace the tent, his feet scuffing into the floor. “I have a proposition for you. I’ll get the rest of mine to come over to my side, and you can travel with us. If you want, of course. If you don’t want to come with us we return you back to the Killjoys, unhurt. But I promise you, we can give you more than the Killjoys ever could. Just give us a week. That’s all I ask.”

 

“And why would I want to do that?”

 

“Like I said, we can give you more than the Killjoys. I promise we can. But it’s just an idea. If you think you’d be better out there, alone, trying to find the KIlljoys, go ahead. I won’t stop you, I’ll say you got away and no one will come after you.”

 

“One week.” Mikey grit his teeth. “Seven days. That’s it.”

 

Pete smiled. “You won’t regret this,” he said.


End file.
